Walking beam axles are known. These axles provide stability and reduce stress on vehicles used on uneven ground by keeping the contact areas of the vehicle tires on the ground surface without torsional input to the frame members. Generally, such axles are adapted to be used with a centre pivot beam. Where it is desirable to eliminate the centre pivot where the centre area is needed for other purposes, such previous axles are not satisfactory.